Fated
by Cora Felix
Summary: O amor é um sentimento perigoso que consegue proporcionar a sensação de controle, mas que na verdade deixa os indivíduos com suas consciências envenenadas, em um estado de torpor forte demais para decidir o que é certo e o que errado.


**Título**: Fated

**Ship:** Padmé e Anakin

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente a George Lucas.

**Nota da Autora:** Minha pequena contribuição com o fandom de Star Wars. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Fated**

**.**

Porque há desejo em mim, é tudo cintilância.  
Antes, o cotidiano era um pensar alturas  
Buscando Aquele Outro decantado  
Surdo à minha humana ladradura.  
Visgo e suor, pois nunca se faziam.  
Hoje, de carne e osso, laborioso, lascivo  
Tomas-me o corpo. E que descanso me dás  
Depois das lidas. Sonhei penhascos  
Quando havia o jardim aqui ao lado.  
Pensei subidas onde não havia rastros.  
Extasiada, fodo contigo  
Ao invés de ganir diante do Nada.

_(__Do desejo - I - __Hilda Hilst)_

**_._**

Padmé observava com atenção a paisagem peculiar da cidade de Coruscant. Sentia a brisa leve bater em seu rosto. Era uma noite particularmente fria, e ela adorava aquilo. Mas sentia falta de ver campos e animais silvestres de outros planetas, em vez de naves e prédios enormes iguais estava vendo.

Ela respirou fundo. Sentia-se tão só nos últimos meses...

Passou a mão na barriga em um gesto instintivo, mas percebeu logo depois que aquela parte do seu corpo não tinha mais a protuberância que tinha meses atrás, quando ela carregava seus preciosos filhos dentro dela. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, uma dor tomando o seu peito.

Não chegara nem ao terceiro mês de gestação...

Perguntava-se a todo o momento o motivo de ter perdido seus queridos antes mesmo de eles virem até aquele mundo. Perguntava-se se aquela perda era um tipo de punição, mas pensou seriamente se ela merecia uma punição tão severa por mentir diante de todos. Pois mentia desde que se casara com Anakin, e agora, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, perguntava-se se aquela mentira toda valia à pena.

Pois Anakin mudara muito. Já não era mais o garoto doce e de humor tranquilo que ela conhecera anos antes, nem mesmo o homem feito que treinara para ser Jedi, quando eles se reencontraram. Anakin agora possuía poderes, poderes que nem mesmo ele conseguia saber ao certo o nível e o limite, mas parecia querer controlá-los de qualquer maneira.

Depois da perda de seus filhos, ele se tornara quieto e taciturno. Não conversava mais como antes ao chegar em casa. Acordava no meio da noite e saía da cama para observar caladamente a cidade através da janela. Anakin nem mais a tocava como antes... como se tivesse medo de que um dia ele plantasse novamente sua semente dentro dela e eles passassem pelo mesmo sofrimento que passaram meses atrás.

E por causa dessa nova personalidade, Padmé tinha cada dia mais a impressão de que morava com um desconhecido, alguém que retirara tudo o que ela amara em seu marido e colocara uma vestimenta completamente diferente, uma máscara totalmente incompreensível.

Antes, Padmé esperava ansiosamente a chegada de Anakin, para que ambos desfrutassem juntos de um bom jantar e ele contasse suas dúvidas sobre o Conselho Jedi e sobre a vida, dúvidas que ficavam cada vez mais frequentes e íntimas.

Naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria era colocar a sua roupa de dormir e enfiar-se debaixo do cobertor, nem mesmo esperando a chegada do marido. Pois não queria admitir a si mesma, porque se admitisse estaria entregue a um nível de desespero alarmante, mas sentia medo de Anakin. Havia algo nele, algo... perigoso.

Não que ele fosse lhe fazer mal, mas antes ela se sentia segura ao lado dele. Porém, a segurança que ele um dia passara a ela havia acabado, e uma áurea diferente pairava sobre Anakin, algo beirando ao... proibido.

Ela dispensara os empregados e androides naquela noite. Sentia uma necessidade absurda de estar só e descansar de algo que ela ainda não sabia.

Padmé escutou um barulho e virou-se, fitando a sala que era caminho para a varanda. Anakin havia acabado de entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si e olhando-a com um misto de curiosidade e incompreensão. O peito dela voltou a se apertar. Sim, era um estranho que estava entrando naquele cômodo, e não seu marido.

Ela não disse nada, apenas desviou os olhos dele e voltou a fitar a cidade, as mãos levemente pousadas no parapeito de ferro da varanda. Ela escutou-o cortar o cômodo da sala e ir ao corredor, entrando no quarto que dormiam.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Já não sentia mais vontade de colocar sua camisola e ir até o quarto repousar. Queria estar em todos os lugares naquele momento, menos no cômodo que dividia com Anakin, pois sabia que ao entrar, teria que se deparar com aquele olhar íntimo e ao mesmo tempo ruim, algo que ela se recusava a acreditar que ele poderia ter em suas orbes.

Mas depois de algum tempo, o sono acabou a vencendo, e ela decidiu ir ao quarto, pensando se Anakin estaria acordado depois de quase uma hora desde que chegara em casa. Ela entrou no cômodo, olhando calmamente o local. Depois de alguns minutos, percebeu-o sair de uma porta onde era o banheiro. Estava com uma calça negra no corpo e o peito nu, havia uma toalha pendurada em seu pescoço e seus cabelos estavam molhados, deixando os fios baterem abaixo dos ombros.

Ele a olhou, e, pela primeira vez em alguns meses, ela percebeu um fogo nas orbes escuras que ele possuía, um desejo que apenas um homem conseguia carregar. Ela desviou-se daquele olhar, sentindo-se muito estranha por ser novamente dona da atenção dele depois de tanto tempo. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo.

- Como foi seu dia?

Ela perguntou, tentando iniciar uma conversa. Anakin demorou um pouco a responder, mas logo se sentou na cama junto dela, fitando-a.

- Um pouco cansativo... nada mais comum... os Jedis estão inquietos.

Então ele parou de falar subitamente, como se tivesse tocado em um assunto proibido, e Padmé não teve outra escolha senão olhá-lo. O fogo ainda estava ali, mas havia se abrandado um pouco depois que eles iniciaram a conversa. O entediaria tanto a ponto de deixá-lo cansado?

Anakin percebeu subitamente o modo como sua esposa o olhava, como se o temesse, e, principalmente, como se temesse os sentimentos que ele tinha para com ela. Não queria deixá-la daquele modo. Amava aquela mulher a sua frente mais que a si mesmo, e foi por causa desse amor que sofrera depois do que haviam passado.

Pois ela sofrera na gravidez, e ele começara a ter sonhos perturbadores, o medo de perdê-la para a morte como perdera subitamente a sua mãe o tomou. Como ele conseguiria viver sem a pessoa que ele mais desejava e almejava em toda a sua vida? Como conseguiria viver sem Padmé? Então, como se a Força virasse de cabeça para baixo, os filhos que ela carregava se foram, deixando-a doente por diversas semanas, semanas intermináveis de insegurança e dor, aos olhos dele.

Pois ele não conseguia decidir se estava feliz por ela ter abortado ou se estava triste por ter perdido aqueles que seriam os herdeiros do casal, um pedaço vivo do amor secreto e intenso entre eles. Anakin se sentira mal por pensar daquela maneira, um pensamento egoísta. Mas filhos poderiam ir e vir sempre, eram fáceis de serem feitos. Padmé não. Padmé era única.

Ele preferia Padmé a filhos.

E depois do que ocorrera, os androides doutores disseram que ela não poderia mais ter filhos. Isso abrandara um pouco o medo de Anakin, mas instalou uma depressão em Padmé que ela tentava a todo custo esconder, mas que ele conseguia sentir e ver nos olhos castanhos sempre quando a fitava.

A tristeza era visível demais para alguém que já provara muito dela.

- Por que está sempre triste?

Subitamente, ele perguntou. Depois de meses trocando palavras supérfluas, de meses calados, sendo um estranho ao outro, ele pareceu perceber que a mulher com quem dormia todas as noites sentia algo diferente da mulher que ele casara.

Padmé desviou os olhos do olhar intenso dele, fitando a colcha negra da cama.

- Não estou triste...

- Então por que seus olhos não possuem mais o brilho de antes? – ele insistiu. – Padmé, por que parece insegura?

Ouvir o seu nome na voz poderosa dele a fez estremecer. Há tanto tempo não a ouvia daquela forma... Mas ela tentou tirar tais pensamentos da mente. Não queria dizer, mas se sentia insegura, pois o Anakin a olhando era o Anakin que ela temia, o Anakin poderoso e perigoso.

Sim, poderoso e perigoso. Sentia aquilo quando ele estava perto dela, via com facilidade tais características em seus olhos.

- Não sinta medo de mim... – ele pareceu ler os pensamentos dela. – Faço o que faço pelo nosso bem.

- E o que você faz, Ani? O que anda fazendo? Não sei mais nada sobre você...

Ela disse sem rodeios, pensando em como fora ousada na pergunta. Anakin não respondeu às perguntas, sua atenção estava focada no modo como Padmé desviava dos olhares dele, como se tais olhares pudessem queimá-la.

- O que faço fora dessas paredes não é de grande importância... – ele sussurrou, se aproximando. – Estou em casa, ou assim espero. O que faço aqui dentro tem mais importância. – a mão dele correu levemente pelo ombro desnudo dela. – Preciso sentir que ainda é minha, Padmé...

Ela o fitou de forma confusa. O que ele estava pensando? Era mais que claro que ela era dele, sempre seria. A pergunta principal era se ele ainda era dela, de corpo e alma. Ele pareceu perceber o questionamento nos olhos castanhos dela e pensou que a melhor maneira de responder à inquietude de sua esposa seria em forma de atos e provas concretas.

Ele terminou com a distância entre os dois, tomando com os lábios carnudos os lábios doces que ela possuía. Padmé ficou estática em um breve momento, apreciando com sinceridade tais lábios sobre os seus depois de todo aquele tempo. Lábios possessivos. Sempre foram, e sempre seriam.

Ele abriu a boca e obrigou-a a fazer o mesmo com aquele gesto, invadindo a boca dela e procurando a língua dela com uma avidez até mesmo surpreendente naquele momento, pois minutos atrás, Padmé estava na varanda pensando em como Anakin não a desejava mais.

Mas desejava, mostrou isso na forma com que a deitou no colchão, como suas mãos calosas e fortes correram ao lado do corpo dela, sentindo a textura delicada do tecido do vestido que ela usava. Mostrou como a desejava no modo como subiu o vestido, encontrando facilmente com os dedos o ponto sensível entre as pernas dela, tocando-a vagarosamente, acariciando-a como se estivesse a reverenciando.

Padmé não conseguia pensar em mais nada, ela conseguia se concentrar apenas no toque dele. Anakin observou-a arquear-se em direção à mão dele, as mãos delicadas fechando-se sobre o lençol negro em uma tentativa vã de descarregar a luxúria em que ela estava mergulhando a cada movimento dos seus dedos.

Os olhos dela estavam fechados, mas ela percebeu rapidamente quando a mão dele a deixou, caminhando para os diversos nós e laços que seu vestido possuía, desfazendo-os com uma facilidade absurda, retirando-os um a um, até que o tecido ficasse solto ao corpo dela e ele puxasse tudo fortemente, deixando-a do modo que ele a queria há meses, desde que ela fechara-se para a nova personalidade dele como se o Anakin obscuro fosse machucá-la.

Nunca a machucaria, nem mesmo se sua vida dependesse disso.

Ela sentiu o peso do corpo dele em cima do seu, abriu as pernas para que ele se encaixasse melhor, sentiu o membro excitado dele a pressionando e respirou fundo, completamente consciente de como sentira falta daquele toque mais íntimo.

Ela continuava de olhos fechados, pois temia fitá-lo diretamente e descobrir aquela malícia e ruindade que ele carregava nos últimos meses. Teve consciência da sua roupa íntima sendo descida vagarosamente pelas pernas, do corpo de Anakin lhe deixando por breves segundos, das mãos fortes afastando novamente as pernas dela. Surpreendeu-se em demasia quando sentiu aquele homem a tocando intimamente com a boca, e arqueou-se em direção ao rosto dele sem conseguir se conter, gemendo de forma abafada como se tivesse medo de que ele a escutasse sucumbir diante de um Anakin que ela não aprovava.

Sentia como ele a sorvia aos poucos, sentindo as paredes do sexo dela apertar o dedo dele que a invadia calmamente, no mesmo momento que sua língua trabalhava diretamente no seu lugar de desejo.

Pensou seriamente como sentira falta daquele toque, mas depois de alguns segundos o sentindo, percebeu que nunca havia sentido aquele tipo de toque. Um toque de uma pessoa despreocupada se o que estavam fazendo era certo ou errado. Provavelmente errado, mas aquilo não o impedia de continuar, pois aquele Anakin não tinha escrúpulos mais, e fazia o que desejava sem medir consequências, e no momento ele a desejava, desejava dar prazer à mulher que amava, e a presentava com esse desejo de forma calada e quase submissa.

Padmé não aguentaria por muito tempo. Tentava se refrear, mas o toque dele estava diferenciado, estava mais masculino e brutal. O modo como ele se afastou rapidamente dela a fez finalmente abrir os olhos, e o que ela temia tinha se tornado realidade na velocidade de um laser.

O Anakin diferente estava ali, o perigo nas orbes escuras pelo desejo e luxúria, o proibido em cada curva do corpo que ele revelava ao se despir da calça que usava, ficando nu em frente a ela, como se quisesse que ela o observasse e concordasse com tudo, que finalmente se conformasse que agora ele era diferente, mas que aquele homem diferente poderia ser melhor em muitos aspectos.

Padmé engoliu em seco quando ele se aproximou, abrindo as pernas dela com brusquidão e apertando o corpo dela com o seu forte. Ele a olhou com intensidade, a indiferença de horas atrás havia desaparecido e dado espaço para um amor peculiar, um amor que possuía uma inclinação para o mal. Um amor que ela recebeu de bom grado, pois já estava cansada de buscar o Anakin que conhecera, decidira de última hora que experimentaria um pouco do Anakin que estava ali, entre suas pernas.

E foi esse Anakin que a penetrou sem cuidado, preenchendo-a completamente e fazendo-a sentir um prazer singular, um prazer que ela não sentira desde que se deitara com ele pela primeira vez. Pois havia algo ali semelhante ao momento único de ambos, anos trás, um desejo reprimido, um ato esperado demais para ser ignorado e para ser pensado e analisado.

Amavam-se de forma brutal e se desejavam de forma condenada.

Nada havia mudado. Apenas a personalidade de Anakin, que se tornava obscura. Padmé conseguiria conviver com aquilo com tranquilidade? Abraçar tal personalidade sem questionar a sua causa?

Ele afastou o quadril do dela, voltando a encontrá-la.

Sim, ela conseguiria.

Ela o enlaçou com as pernas, querendo mais dele naquele momento, independente de como ele conduzia tudo. Sentiu a mão forte de ferro fechar-se em sua coxa, bem como a mão natural fechar-se em seu seio. A boca de Anakin encontrou a boca dela novamente, iniciando a dança prazerosa com as línguas. Padmé sentiu o seu gosto na boca dele, e apreciou aquilo em demasia.

Logo depois a boca dele a deixou e trilhou beijos lascivos por toda a extensão do pescoço delicado, onde ele aproveitou e aproximou do ouvido dela, sussurrando enquanto a tomava sem pudor.

- Nunca tenha medo de mim, Padmé... Eu a amo... nunca te machucaria.

O quadril dele estava começando a tomar velocidade, as mãos praticamente a machucavam, deixando uma trilha de dor por onde passavam, pois aquele Anakin era violento, porém, aquele Anakin era o que ela mais desejava no momento, era o que ela estava apreciando a cada toque e investida dentro de seu corpo.

- Eu só quero saboreá-la... tomá-la como minha...

Dizia aquilo como se quisesse provar a si mesmo que aquela mulher pertencia a ele, e não era a política, o Conselho Jedi ou o modo como ele abraçava a Força que iriam arrancá-la dele.

Ele sentiu-a apertá-lo, o corpo de Padmé arqueou-se em direção a ele e as mãos dela fecharam-se sobre o cabelo longo dele, arranhando um pouco a sua nuca. Sentia a boca dela perto do seu pescoço, a ouvia gemer dessa vez sem conseguir se conter, sentia as pernas trêmulas e os músculos rígidos.

E aquela entrega foi o suficiente para ele. Ele encontrou-a apenas uma última vez, derramando-se dentro dela sem pensar nas consequências daquilo, sem pensar se aquilo geraria mais sofrimento para ambos.

Ficaram ambos calados, sentindo um o corpo do outro. Ela tendo plena consciência da presença de Anakin dentro de si, pulsando, os braços fortes ao redor dela como se quisesse protegê-la de algo invisível aos olhos dela. Ele de olhos fechados, escutando a respiração pesada da mulher que amava, o corpo exausto por causa do que haviam feito.

Com muita relutância, ele separou-se dela, desabando ao lado dela e fitando o teto. Padmé ficou ali parada, em um estado que ela não conseguia discernir. Anakin virou-se para ela depois de algum tempo em que estavam calados, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo.

Os olhos dele ainda pegavam fogo. Pareciam estar até mesmo claros...

- Agora confia em mim?

Ela parecia pensar. Engoliu em seco. Como poderia confiar em alguém como ele? Como poderia amá-lo do mesmo jeito? De qualquer maneira, por mais que ela quisesse ignorar, ele era Anakin, o homem que a amava, e que ela depositara todo o seu sentimento e amor. Ele era o homem que ela passaria o resto de sua vida ao lado.

- Confio.

Ela disse de forma sincera. Sabia que aquele Anakin poderia machucar para obter o que queria, poderia fazer algo que não era bem visto aos olhos dos outros. Mas ela nunca o negaria, ela nunca o afastaria por causa disso. O amor é um sentimento perigoso que consegue proporcionar a sensação de controle, mas que na verdade deixa os indivíduos com suas consciências envenenadas, em um estado de torpor forte demais para decidir o que é certo e o que errado.

Padmé tinha aquele tipo de amor dentro de si. E aceitaria Anakin por causa disso. Mesmo que para ele aceitá-lo precisasse abrir mão de boa parte dessa consciência. Afinal, ele _era_ seu amor.

Um perigoso e proibido amor.


End file.
